dépayser
by TaehyungKim951230
Summary: dépayser: verbo - salir de tu zona de confort. Byul Im es una chica aplicada. Taehyung se salta las clases. Byul Im busca pasar desapercibida. Taehyung ama ser el centro de atención. Byul Im piensa antes de actuar. Taehyung actúa antes de pensar. ¿Podrá lograr Taehyung que Byul Im salga de su zona de confort y se arriesgue más en su vida?
1. prólogo

**Prólogo**

Mi espalda dolía de aguantar el peso de Jimin sobre mí. Estaba intentando alcanzar el avión de papel que se había atascado en el árbol.

\- ¿No era más fácil pedirle a mi hermano que lo agarre?

\- No puedes depender de tu hermano siempre, además, Seokjin está en clases ahora, solo somos los de segundo - suspiré.

\- Jimin, no tengo tanta fuerza en las piernas.

\- Aguanta un poco - miré mis piernas pequeñas, estaban temblando y parecía que se iban a quebrar en cualquier momento, miré hacia el frente y vi a los chicos del otro curso jugando a la pelota.

\- Nos verán todos mientras caemos - me quejé.

\- Ya casi... ya... - de repente, sentí como una pelota me golpeó en la cabeza, logrando que pierda la poca fuerza que estaba manteniendo.

\- Auch - ambos nos quejamos del golpe y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Yah - abrí los ojos, una mano se extendía frente a mí, era mi vecino, el niño popular de la escuela. Todos los ojos se pusieron en mí, me levanté sola y limpié la tierra de mi pollera.

\- No necesito tu ayuda. Casi nos matas con esa cosa - lo dije enojada, aunque seguro me veía graciosa con mis dos coletas intentando ser mala.

\- Pero si yo no f...

\- Como sea - salí de ahí intentando mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

Entré al baño y me miré al espejo, tenía toda la camisa blanca del uniforme manchada con tierra, y las rodillas con raspones. Mi pelo había quedado hecho un desastre y aún me dolían las manos, con las que aterricé en el suelo. Apenas llegaba al lavabo. Lavé mis manos y mi cara y salí de ahí.

Esquivé a los profesores y el curso de mi hermano, si me veía así iba a salir a patear traseros con tal de vengar mi golpe. Llegué a la cantina y Jimin me esperaba con mi dulce favorito.

\- ¡Paletas! - mi tristeza se disipó en unos segundos.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No hay problema - hablaba mientras devoraba el dulce - ¿y a esas qué les pasa? - hablé cuando noté a dos niñas susurrarse cosas mientras me miraban.

\- Ya todas las niñas de segundo están hablando de que Kim Taehyung te golpeó con una pelota.

\- Ese niño tonto, se llegan a enterar que es mi vecino y se mueren.

\- No sé qué tanto le ven y a mí no - reí.

\- Es solo porque su papá es el dueño de la escuela.

\- Debe ser genial tener un papá así.

\- No lo creas, sus papás están separados, él vive con su madre. De todas formas ninguno está nunca, Taehyung siempre está solo con las sirvientas.

\- Doblemente genial - rodé mis ojos.

\- A veces me da pena.

\- No me digas que a ti también te gusta.

\- ¡Claro que no! Ni en años.


	2. capítulo 1

El timbre suena, lo puedo escuchar perfectamente a una cuadra del colegio, casi puedo sentir el bullicio generado por los estudiantes, todos ansiosos por contarles a sus amigos qué había sido de sus vidas durante esos anhelados 3 meses de vacaciones.

\- A ver si te apuras un poco Seokjin - me quejé de mi hermano, al que parecía no importarle llegar tarde el primer día de clases. No respondió a mi queja, pero apuró el paso mientras revoleaba sus ojos. A veces parecía que la mayor era yo.

Llegamos en menos de cinco minutos, justo a tiempo antes de que cerraran las puertas y tuviéramos que notificar nuestra llegada tarde. Miré rápido a mi alrededor para ver si Jimin ya había llegado, pero no logré divisarlo entre la multitud de gente en los pasillos. Saludé a mi hermano y me dirigí a la pizarra, donde estaban escritos las correspondientes aulas de cada curso. Intenté ver entre tanta gente amontonada el papel, pero mi estatura no era de mucha ayuda. Decidí que iba a ser mejor esperar a reconocer a algún compañero para preguntarle, preferentemente que no fuera Taehyung o su séquito de fans locas. Ya estaba de mal humor, mi día no había comenzado bien y me molestaba que las cosas estuvieran fuera de control.

Después de un rato esperando encontré a un compañero que me dijo que este año nos tocaba el aula número 23, que se ubica en el segundo piso. Subí las escaleras y entré, el primer día siempre todo era un caos. Si bien la clase ya debería haber comenzado, por ser el primer día hasta los profesores tardaban en llegar.

Estaba por elegir un banco cuando Taehyung entró. Él, el más popular del colegio y, también, mi vecino. Era envidiado por los chicos y deseado por todas las chicas. A mí me caía mal, prefería no ser superficial y ver más allá de la imagen. Me parecía un chico engreído, algo que parecía que nadie notaba. Toda esa imagen que él creaba era solo eso, una imagen. Como compañera de Taehyung desde hacía dos años había notado muchas veces que puede ser un ser horrible cuando quiere, aparte de tener el ego por el cielo. Nunca te atrevas a lastimar su ego, por dentro era más frágil que una rama de árbol.

Claro que al resto de las chicas eso les importa poco y nada, estaban obsesionadas, y a donde estaba él, ellas estaban por detrás intentando llamar su atención, y el primer día no fue la excepción. Mientras yo estaba pacíficamente parada dentro del aula, el grupito de fans alteradas y locas entró para taclearme cual jugadoras de rugby. Consecuentemente, me caí, como para hacer de mi primer día algo inolvidable y espléndido. Noté como Taehyung se dio cuenta de que debajo de sus huecas seguidoras había una pobre niña tirada en el suelo. Se acercó para ayudarme y así, está claro, quedar como un héroe y seguir fomentando el fanatismo del colegio hacia su persona, porque poco le debía importar mi estado en ese momento. Vi que extendió su mano para levantarme, mientras todas mis compañeras me miraban con recelo y envidia, entonces rechacé su ayuda levantándome sola, causando el silencio total dentro de aquel lugar. Su cara fue épica, no entendía como alguien podía rechazarlo, incluso si era solo un ofrecimiento de ayuda.

\- No necesito de tu ayuda - le espeté al ver su cara de desconcierto total. El resto de la clase miraba estupefacta, debería sacarle una foto a cada uno.

Sacudí mi falda y me dirigí hacia un banco cerca del fondo, en una de las filas del medio. El aula volvió a su estado caótico, todos hablaban sobre mí y yo me daba cuenta. Suspiré. No me gusta llamar la atención.

La profesora Byun entró y volví a suspirar, era la profesora más exagerada y pesada del instituto, no conocía a ningún alumno que la soportase, creo yo que hasta el director no la aguanta. Al entrar todos, por suerte, se callaron y la mujer, antes siquiera de presentarse, comenzó a quejarse del bullicio.

\- Realmente es una falta de respeto entrar y que estén en estas condiciones, les aviso que este año las cosas serán diferentes para este curso. El año pasado me faltaron el respeto centenares de veces, pero ya no les permitiré que se salgan con la suya - nos miraba con un gesto de suficiencia, sintiéndose superior a nosotros. - aprovecharé hoy que es el primer día... - hizo una pausa y se acercó a su escritorio para tomar una hoja. - aquí está la lista de los lugares a donde se sentarán todo el año - sonreía con malicia mientras todos mirábamos neutros aquella lista que se presentaba cada año en aquel edificio - sería una lástima que decidiera yo quién se sentará todo el año con quién. - la cara de todos se transformó, incluyendo la mía. Mi único amigo era Jimin, el resto me caía mal o no los conocía lo suficiente como para sentirme cómoda.

Siempre había sido buena alumna, tenía las notas perfectas y nunca había tenido que ir a ninguna clase de castigo, mi historial en ese colegio era envidiable, me parecía completamente injusto que tuviera que ser sancionada de la misma forma que mis compañeros, sólo esperaba que la profesora tuviera en cuenta todos esos detalles a la hora de elegir a mi nuevo compañero de banco.

La observé mientras tomaba la lista y emparejaba a personas que nunca había tenido relación, ya nos conocía, había sido nuestra profesora desde segundo año, sabía quienes se llevaban bien y quienes no se hablaban. Aprovechándose de eso ponía a los grupos más rebeldes separados, suspiré pensando que realmente era muy pesada cuando escuché mi nombre salir por su boca.

\- Park Byul Im... - hizo una pausa buscando entre la lista a alguien adecuado según sus malévolas intenciones - Kim Taehyung. - mi cara se transformó y ella me observó esperando que me trasladara de banco. No, no, no y no. Realmente no iba a sentarme con aquel engendro, ni aunque me pagaran por ello. No estaba de humor para soportar a sus fans todo el día encima de mi banco. Reuní valor y por primera vez le cuestioné algo a una autoridad.

\- Le agradecería que me eligiera otro compañero. - vi como Taehyung se daba vuelta y me observaba con una ceja levantada. La profesora Byun sonrió irónicamente.

\- Te dije que te sientes con él y lo vas a hacer.

\- No, no quiero - sentí los ojos de la clase completa sobre mí y todo culpa de ese imbécil, realmente solo me causaba problemas. Miré a la puerta del aula y allí estaba Jimin, aguantando explotar en una carcajada. Miré de nuevo a mi profesora y parecía que escupía fuego por sus ojos, honestamente me hizo sentir miedo.

\- Te vas a sentar ahí porque yo aquí soy la que manda y si no le gusta señorita Park puede ir a charlarlo con el director. - me ofreció otra sonrisa fingida y suspiré. Si no le hacía caso llamaría al director, no era mentira, por cualquier cosa nos mandaba a con ese hombre.

Sentía que la vena de mi cuello estaba por explotar de ira, que primer día más asqueroso. Tomé mis cosas, me dirigí hacia el banco de aquel inútil y me senté sin mirarlo. La profesora prosiguió diciendo los nombres y anotando hasta que todo el curso estuvo acomodado.

\- Que niña más extraña.

\- ¿Disculpa? - susurré para que la profesora no nos retara.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? ¿Acaso te hice algo alguna vez?

\- No, solo no te soporto - sonreí falsamente - ni a ti, ni a tus fans insoportables - Taehyung rio.

\- Eres una ridícula, ni siquiera nos conocemos, es más creo que es la primera vez que te veo - lo miré incrédula ante lo que había dicho.

\- De verdad que eres un imbécil. Taehyung, somos vecinos desde que tengo memoria. Somos compañeros hace más de dos años.

\- ¿Qué? - revoleé mis ojos - ¿entonces si te hice algo? Un momento... ¿Estuve alguna vez contigo?

\- ¿Qué? Por suerte no y no me hiciste nada, solo eres imbécil - me miró extrañado y justo la profesora se dio vuelta.

\- Los cambio de lugar y siguen hablando, escucho murmullos por aquí, al próximo que vea hablando lo mando con el director. - se dio vuelta y siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Podía sentir la mirada de Taehyung sobre mí con su sonrisa socarrona, ¿ahora qué tramaba? Me di vuelta y le envié una mirada amenazadora pero no se inmutó, y sin dejar de observarme comenzó a hacer ruido golpeando su lápiz contra el banco. Me observaba con un pequeño gesto de repugnancia, lo podía ver. Pasé mi mirada de su lápiz a él dos veces, en señal de que frenara porque era muy irritante sumado al sonido de la tiza deslizándose sobre el pizarrón. Suspiré, me ponía nerviosa que me estuviera mirando así y que no frenara por algún motivo.

\- Deja de hacer eso - le susurré de mal humor. No respondió y en vez de parar continuó haciendo aquel ruido, pero esta vez con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Revoleé mis ojos y suspiré sonoramente - Deja de hacer eso - repetí.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó de manera inocente.

\- De ser tan idiota - le espeté.

\- ¿Yo?

\- No, el chico de adelante - respondí irónicamente.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Eres un imbécil. - subí mi tono de voz sin darme cuenta.

\- Tú eres una ridícula, me odias sin una razón, ¿quién hace esas cosas? Alerta spoiler: la gente ridícula.

\- Tú eres el único ridículo aquí, te crees la gran cosa y no quieres aceptar que existen personas que si nos damos cuenta que eres un estúpido. Niñito engreído.

\- Eres una boba, ¿qué vas a saber tú de mi vida si jamás te dirigí la palabra? Yo creo que quieres llamar mi atención y por eso te comportas así - solté una carcajada.

\- El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo ¿sabes? Y no, gracias, ¡lo que menos deseo es obtener tu estúpida atención!

\- Eres lo más patético que vi en la vida.

\- Pues eso porque no te viste a ti, además... - iba a continuar diciéndole a aquel imbécil toda la verdad en su cara cuando la profesora interrumpió nuestra discusión, logrando que me dé cuenta de que seguía en la clase y que absolutamente todas las personas del aula estaban observándonos.

\- Señorita Park, señor Kim, los quiero afuera del aula ¡ahora mismo! - me dirigí a la puerta llena de ira mientras escuchaba como la profesora se quejaba de nuestra 'falta de respeto'. Salí y encaré de inmediato a Taehyung.

\- Eres un idiota - hice un ademán de pegarle, pero me detuve y me apoyé sobre la pared más cercana. Mi historial en el colegio se arruinaría, mi perfecto historial. Y todo culpa de ese idiota. Nada podía ir peor.

\- Que exagerada. - se apoyó contra la pared que estaba frente a donde me ubicaba y puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Claro imbécil, tú porque eres hijo del dueño del colegio.

\- No seas idiota ¿quieres? No nos dirán nada por esto, a lo sumo un mínimo castigo, no nos expulsarán.

\- No me interesa, yo era la alumna perfecta, nunca había tenido ningún problema ¡esto es todo tu culpa!

\- ¿Mía? ¡tú eres la que empezó con todo! - iba a responderle cuando la profesora Byun salió y nos observó con odio.

\- ¿Primer día y ya causando problemas Kim? - observó a Taehyung, pero parecía que a él le importaba poco y nada - y tú - me observó - Byul Im, ¿acaso decidiste volverte una rebelde de un día para el otro?

\- No, yo... - me interrumpió.

\- Como sea, vayan con el director, no voy a soportar más este tipo de cosas en mi clase, es una falta de respeto, son unos maleducados ¡¿nadie les enseñó modales?! - mientras más hablaba en vez de calmarse aumentaba su alteración. - ¡Vayan con el director les dije! ¿O acaso no oyen?

Nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del director los tres, yo temblaba del miedo, nunca antes había pasado por una situación similar, en cambio a Taehyung parecía importarle muy poco la situación. Su padre financiaba todo lo que este colegio tenía, obviamente no estaría nervioso, es más, hacía lo que quería cuando quería.

La profesora entró a la oficina del director y esperamos en silencio afuera unos eternos minutos, cuando ésta salió el director nos hizo pasar, estaba muy avergonzada así que solo podía mirar al suelo.

\- Siéntense chicos - nos acomodamos en las dos sillas frente a su escritorio, respiró profundamente y contuvo el aire unos segundos, luego de suspirar comenzó a hablar - la profesora Byun me comentó que empezaron a discutir en su clase, disturbando el orden, ¿es así?

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto él empezó todo - me atropellé con las palabras a causa de mis nervios.

\- Byul Im, nunca antes habías tenido algún problema dentro de esta escuela, me llama la atención - bajé mi cabeza y él hizo una pausa - chicos, a veces hay que aprender a separar la vida personal de todo esto, este no es el lugar para que discutan, si están teniendo algún problema de pareja o quieren charlar algo pueden hacerlo fuera de cualquier clase para no alterar el orden... - dejé mi mandíbula caer y hablé al mismo tiempo que Taehyung.

\- ¡No somos pareja! - el director se exaltó por nuestro tono y rió.

\- Está bien, está bien. Sea cual sea su problema, la escuela también se encarga de formarlos no solo en lo intelectual, sino también como personas, y sabemos que les queda todo un año para compartir. No les pido que sean amigos, pero sí que en lo posible no estén interrumpiendo las clases porque se están gritando. Solo... traten de llevarse como compañeros, así el trato entre todos se vuelve ameno. Ahora sí, ¿quieren explicarme que había sucedido para que surja este problema?

\- No es culpa mía señor Lee.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que es todo tu culpa, ni siquiera me conoces y ya me estás gritando y odiando, eres una loca.

\- Es tu culpa por ser imbécil - remarqué el tu señalándolo.

\- Okey, okey, okey. Se calman. Byul Im, siéntate. Evidentemente están teniendo ciertos inconvenientes, si prefieren no contarme está bien, pero espero realmente que solucionen sus problemas - hizo una pausa - creo que con dos horas de castigo bastará, les informaremos a sus padres que llegarán tarde por esta sanción - suspiré.

\- Está bien director Lee.

\- Espero realmente no volverlos a ver seguido por aquí, sino tendré que empezar a implementar sanciones más serias. Y tú Taehyung, trata de no aparecer tan seguido como los años anteriores aquí. Pueden retirarse.

Cuando salimos todos estaban en recreo, miré el papelito que el director nos había dado en el que se leía el horario de la clase de castigo y suspiré, pero un peso sobre sobre mi hombro derecho me hizo dejar de prestarle atención a aquello.

\- Yah ¿qué demonios pasó ahí en la clase Byul Im? Nunca te vi tan enfadada - Jimin rió y le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria.

\- No estoy para nada de humor Jimin. - me sonrió.

\- Está bien, está bien - miró mi mano y abrió sus ojos - ¿tienes un castigo? - hice un puchero y asentí - aigoo nuestra niña tuvo su primer castigo - fruncí mis cejas y el volvió a reír.

\- Dime cuál es la parte divertida que aún no la encuentro.

\- Byul Im, es un castigo, el primero luego de muchos años, no pasará nada malo, no puedes dejar que algo así arruine tu día - suspiré.

\- Está bien, intentaré estar bien, pero es que ese imbécil me ha estado arruinando todo desde el minuto uno.

\- ¿Taehyung?

\- ¿Quién más si no? Es un idiota - su semblante cambió.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo? Si es así ese idiota se las verá conmigo.

\- Jimin-ah - reí - no te alteres, no me hizo nada grave, solo su estúpido séquito de fans me tiró al entrar porque no me vieron, entonces me desquité con él y luego le eché en cara todo lo que era. Como nadie le dice lo que verdaderamente es y está acostumbrado a que lo alaben se enojó conmigo por no ser otra de sus fans huecas.

\- Es medio idiota Byul Im, eso lo sabemos, pero creo que no hacía falta que le digas esas cosas, era obvio que se iba a armar un buen conflicto - Jimin rascó la parte de atrás de su nuca mientras hablaba.

\- Ni me lo digas, ni siquiera sé si llegaré a casa viva, capaz una de sus seguidoras me intenta quemar viva - reí - pero alguien debía decírselo, su ego supera los límites normales del amor propio.

Me iba a responder cuando sonó el timbre. No quería más problemas por el día así que fui rápido y decidí ignorar a Taehyung para poder prestar atención a la clase. Para mi grata sorpresa no entró al aula en ningún momento, seguro se había saltado la clase, era algo común en él. Por unos minutos mi vida volvió a estabilizarse. Luego de unas horas sonó el timbre para irnos, o mejor dicho, para que el resto se vaya y yo me quedara dos eternas horas más.

Saqué el papel que me dio el director para comprobar el número del aula, realmente no estaba familiarizada con nada que tenga la palabra castigo en mi colegio, entré y me fijé en la hora, incluso estaba llegando temprano a mi castigo.

No comería en casa así que compré un sándwich de la cantina del colegio y empecé a comerlo hasta que el profesor entró al aula, era un profesor de otro año porque no lo reconocí. Él estaba sorprendido, al parecer, de ver una cara nueva. Me incliné para saludarlo y guardé mi comida inmediatamente, acción que lo sorprendió más. Parece que la gente que tiene sanciones carece de respeto, si son todos como Taehyung eso es seguro.

El profesor miró su reloj de pulsera y miró la lista que tenía en su mano tres veces, pasaron diez minutos y llegaron solo dos chicos más, los cuales tenían toda la pinta de ser unos matones que poco les importaba el colegio. Me pregunté qué demonios estaba haciendo yo en ese lugar. El profesor se impacientaba y supuse que era porque Taehyung aún no llegaba, aunque parecía a pesar de todo estar acostumbrado a esto. Taehyung siempre estaba en detención por lo que supuse que mi teoría debía ser cierta.

Luego de media hora Taehyung decidió aparecer por el lugar, entró sin saludar y tomó asiento, y tan pronto lo hizo asentó su cabeza sobre la mesa y se acomodó para echarse una buena siesta cuando el profesor llamó su atención.

\- Señor Kim, ¿por qué llega usted tarde? - Taehyung levantó la vista despacio y se quedó en silencio por unos interminables segundos.

\- Agradezca que vine. - el profesor rió con ironía.

\- Muy bien, alargaremos media hora más el castigo gracias a su compañero de aquí que decidió llegar más tarde y faltarme el respeto.

Por si no tenía suficiente con mi día aquel imbécil me lo seguía arruinando. Suspiré y miré un punto fijo, realmente sería un primer día interminable.


End file.
